ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Teen Titans-Rise Of Havoc
Set 3 years after the events of the final season, an old enemy returns from one Titans past who will eventually threaten the lives of everyone the Titans know and love. Season 1-Rising Darkness Episode 1: The Titans intercept a new villian named Havoc trying to free certain prisoners from the Jump CIty maximum security center. Upon hearing his name, Beast Boy suddenly loses his cool and charges without thinking. Havoc easily overpowers the hero, and as a result, not only does Havoc succeed in freeing who he was looking for, but several dozen lesser criminals also escape, leading to more work for the Titans and local police alike. Afterrwards, Raven and Beast Boy get into a heated argument due to Beast Boy's mistake. She later attempts to apologize, but Beast Boy sends her away. After she is gone,Beast Boy become furious over everything, and his rage cause him to begin to morph into his beast form. Although he fights it off, one thing became clear-his beast had become a problem once more. Meanwhile, it is discovered that Havoc has broken out Brother Blood and Professer Chang . Havoc gives hi apprentice, Maverick, a mission-retrieve an ancient sword that would give Havoc the ability to not only bend the elements to his will, but restore him to a young man, his body having aged over the years. Episode 2: The fall out from the day before was felt in a big way. Beast Boy wakes, and upon seeing his torn uniform, remembers from the day before everything that happened. Walking into the living room, he discovers the titans have recieved an unmarked data disk from Capitol City-an area of central Africa where the richer people of the continent live. The name of the city struck a chord with Beast Boy, which did not go unoticed by Raven. Upon unlocking the disk, a voice of someone who resides there inform the Titans of Havoc's plans to retrieve the sword. Beast Boy then tells the titans more details, like the city was called Kantorum by the natives before the richer people moved in. Robin, understanding the threat, decides to send Beast Boy, who knows about the city apparently and Raven on a mission to get the weapon first, much to Beast Boy's anger. Robin reveals to Cyborg and Starfire that this mission is designed to fix the argument between Beast Boy and Raven as much as it is to get the sword. As Raven and Beast Beast Boy board the ship he informs her their comrades only, since she doesn't want to be friends with him, and then closing the radio channel not letting her answer him. During this, Maverick has already arrived in the city, and managed to find the owner of a smaller store who was most likely the one who warned the titans-Mizawa Takada. He refers to Havoc as 'Anthony' indicating he knew Havoc in his pre-villian days. Maverick get's the location of the sword before killing both him and his 17 year old grandson who was there helping. Episode 3: Arriving in Capitol City, Beast Boy still refuses to speak to Raven unless he absolutely must. Raven confronts him on this, leading to another minor confrontation that is interupted by local cops storming past them. The two of them follow and discover Mizawa and his grandson in body bags, and the shop taped off. Beast Boy, apparently knowing the owners, demands access to the shop. While Raven searches downstairs, Beast Boy finds Mizawas old room, and through a flashback, we find out that long before Kantorum became Capitol City, Beast Boy's family would often leave him with Mizawa while they worked in the jungle. Raven calls out to him, and he vows to find whoever did this and make them pay. In Jump City however, Havoc already makes his first move. He attacks downtown, drawing the three remaining titans out. Divided up, and Havoc being stronger as it was, they are easily dealt with.Cyborgs arms are crushed and Robin is beaten to a bloody mess. Starfire is the only one who manages to hold her own, but also is defeated. Yet Havoc spares them. Starfire flys her wounded comrades back to the tower, concerned what will happen should Havoc strike again Back in Capitol, Beast Boy and Raven learn from Mizawa's wife the location of the sword and begin to head there. Along the way, Beast Boy is wounded by a native trap leftover, and the two decide to rest for the night. Beast Boy claims he knows a spot, and he directs Raven to a long-abandoned camp site. Raven patches Beast Boy up and the two of them doze off on the beds in the tent. Episode 4: The next day, Beast Boy and Raven arrive at the temple where the sword laid, only to find MAverick waiting, the blade in hand. During the battle, Beast Boy is paralyzed by Maverick, an expert at poisons,and unable to fight. Raven thre up a force field to protect the while she tried to get him up with her healing power. Beast Boy says to leave him, but she refuses. Maverick breaks through the force field, and using the metallic claws he wears, critically wounds Raven. Beast Boy's rage explodes, and he becomes the beast. Inside her mind, Raven talks with her other emotions. She learns that although she is hurt, her healing abilities saved her from death. Raven senses something in the real world is amiss, and using her power, she see's the transformed Beast Boy beating and clawing and already mortally wounded Maverick. She snaps out of it, and using her energy, restrains the beast from delivering the critical blow. Upon seeing Raven up and about, Beast Boy's mind regains control and he reverts back to himself. Raven and Beast Boy leave a dying Maverick, assuming that the sword was lost somewhere in the fight, and wishing to take care of their wounds. As Maverick lays bleeding, he contacts Havoc, saying he needs help. Havoc refuses, saying Maverick is now unworthy of his apprentice moniker. He strips him of it, and Maverick dies shortly thereafter. Havoc orders Brother Blood to head execute plan B-the recruitment of a new, more powerful apprentice. When Brother Blood inquires, Havoc say's "Look for the X men. You'll find the one we need." Episode 5: With Raven still recovering from her injuries, and Beast Boy wishing to patch things up, the two apologize to one another and resume how they got along before. Beast Boy takes it upon himself to take care of Raven while her healing powers go to work. Eventually, Raven finds herself growing nervous around Beast Boy, and in an effort to explain it, her emotions point out that 'someone new' now dwells inside her mind. She dismisses this however. The titans east have been called by Cyborg to assist with the Havoc crisis. Robin remains unconcious, having suffered neck and head injuiries, and Raven and Beast Boy remain in Africa for the time being. As Bumblebee and Cyborg work on a plan, the remainder of the city is beign overrun with crime, the local cops outnumbered, and the titans occupied with Havoc, who interferes everytime they attempt to help the police. Raven by this point, has had enough of this new feeling around Beast Boy and excuses herself to meditate. Confronting Knowledge, who is charged with tracking everything that happens, she points to a dark-pink covered clone of Raven. Raven asks her which emotion she is, to which she replies 'love' and with that, Raven snapped out of her trance. She watches Beast Boy working on the communicator, questioning what was going on. She approaches Beast Boy and informs him she is ready to leave, despite her injuries having not healed totaly. Beast Boy nods to her and the two set off back to their ship. Brother Blood returns, his ar missing and wounds all over his body, yet, he brings in a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes. "This one had better be the one for the price I paid" he yells at Havoc who nods. Havoc motions for the figure to step into the light and we see it's Wolverine. "Welcome to the Team Logan" is all Havoc says Category:Fan-episode Category:Fan-Series